


Un lien à sens unique

by Resha_Tsubaki



Series: Cana et Gildarts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, angoisse, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle avait un père, mais lui n'avait pas de fille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un lien à sens unique

**After Forever – Cry with a smile :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpTG2tyuqPE>

 

Les nuages recouvraient le ciel qui était en conséquence entièrement gris. Les gouttes de pluie menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, de ce fait les passants se pressaient de rentrer chez eux. Un sac sur l'épaule, Cana contemplait les rues de Magnolia qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais, le cœur lourd, se détestant pour n'être qu'une moins que rien, incapable de faire honneur à qui que ce fût, même pas à son seul parent ni même elle-même.

La jeune mage n'avait jamais été particulièrement forte, elle n'était jamais sortie du lot et s'y mêlait plutôt, y disparaissant même. Sa magie n'était pas spécialement puissante, la preuve, elle avait échoué pour la cinquième et dernière fois. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les combats, notamment pour le corps-à-corps, étant donné que sa magie reposait sur des cartes.

Cette faculté lui permettait parfois de faire certaines prédictions ou bien de retrouver quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était pas toujours efficace, fréquemment l'avenir était flou et les personnes recherchées introuvables, comme Mistgun. Cana avait l'impression que sa magie s'apparentait à celle des mages stellaires : elle ne se battait pas elle-même mais invoquait des… Choses pour se battre à sa place. Elle-même était faible. Elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle n'était bonne qu'à boire.

En effet, là où elle était imbattable, c'était pour boire. Si on la cherchait, on la trouvait toujours au bar avec Mirajane, une bouteille d'alcool en main – les verres étaient trop petits. Il était difficile de la battre sur ce terrain-là. Tous pensaient qu'elle était sans cesse ivre, néanmoins c'était faux. En réalité, elle était toujours sobre. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à boire, garder l'esprit clair avait été complexe, cependant cette époque était révolue.

Cana ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait bu son premier verre. Dans les seuls souvenirs qu'elle possédait de sa mère, elle la voyait toujours avec un verre d'alcool. Elle se rappelait notamment qu'elle lui en avait fait boire un peu avant sa mort. Ce liquide fort qui lui piquait les yeux l'avait d'abord repoussée. Puis, la vie avait fait qu'elle y était devenue quasiment dépendante.

On pouvait penser que l'alcool comblait un vide en elle, et c'était certainement vrai. En fait, elle buvait de plus en plus en fonction que sa déception croissait. Cette déception avait commencé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille orpheline errant dans les rues à la recherche de son père. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle était encore bien jeune, trop sans doute. Elle n'avait que six ans à cette époque-là.

Avant de mourir, sa mère lui avait parlé de son père et lui avait dit d'aller vivre avec lui. Jusque là, Cana n'avait jamais entendu parler de son père et n'avait même pas songé qu'elle en avait un. Vraisemblablement, il était resté quelques mois dans le village afin de le protéger contre une guilde noire qui lui exhortait toutes ses ressources. Il était devenu proche de sa mère et était parti peu de temps avant qu'elle se rendît compte qu'elle était enceinte.

Sa mère avait cherché à le retrouver afin de le mettre au courant, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle parvint à en apprendre un peu plus sur sa guilde, Fairy Tail, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne revenait que quelques jours tous les cinq ans en moyenne et qu'elle ne risquait assurément pas de le revoir. Sa mère ne pouvait pas rester loin de sa maison trop longtemps et était repartie.

À son chevet, Cana avait écouté cette histoire sans vraiment comprendre, étant trop jeune pour cela. Elle avait donc un père qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il n'était jamais revenu voir sa mère. Cette dernière ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour lui en apprendre plus. Très vite, Cana se retrouva seule et décida d'accomplir la dernière volonté de sa mère, qui était écrite sur son testament. Si elle le donnait à son père, il reconnaîtrait sans doute son écriture.

Durant plusieurs jours, Cana voyagea seule, en direction de cette ville nommée Magnolia. Sa mère n'était pas bien riche et ne lui avait laissé que peu d'argent pour faire une petite partie du trajet et avoir de quoi manger pendant quelques temps. Afin de trouver son chemin, elle utilisa sa magie qu'elle avait découverte un an plus tôt. Sur une simple carte, similaire à une carte à jouer, se trouvait une flèche qui lui indiquait la direction de Magnolia.

Son petit sac ne contenait que quelques vêtements, le testament de sa mère, un peu d'argent ainsi qu'une photographie de son père afin qu'elle pût le reconnaître. Lui la reconnaîtrait sûrement, étant donné qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. En marchant, elle se demandait comment était son père, dont elle ne connaissait que le visage et le nom, Gildarts Clive.

Une fois arrivée à Magnolia, exténuée par le voyage, Cana ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle était si proche du but. Elle marcha dans la ville jusqu'au soir, ne parvenant pas à trouver un mage ressemblant à son père. Tout du moins, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarda au loin, distraite, et qu'une voix grave la ramena à la réalité. En se retournant, elle le vit enfin. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il était comme sur l'image qu'elle possédait.

Le visage de son père inspirait la sympathie. Il la regarda avec un sourire et d'un air attentif, comme un parent prendrait soin de son enfant. Cana ne parla pas, elle se contentait de le fixer. C'était son père. Il portait un sac sur l'épaule et paraissait prêt à partir. Mais, si elle le retenait, il ne s'en irait pas !

« Que fais-tu ici petite fille ? Tu ferais bien de rentrer vite chez toi. »

Son père continua son chemin, laissant la petite immobile, incapable de se mouvoir. Que... Qu'avait-il dit, là, juste à l'instant ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Il... Ne l'avait pas reconnue ? Ses yeux écarquillés prouvaient sa stupéfaction, ainsi que sa peur. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une petite fille parmi tant d'autres et n'avait rien de différent. Lentement, elle se retourna et le vit s'éloigner.

Cana voulut parler, le retenir, cependant elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'avait certainement pas osé. Si elle lui montrait le testament, il la reconnaîtrait sans doute, pourtant. Quoi qu'il en fût, Cana resta longtemps immobile, les yeux rivés vers la direction où elle l'avait vu disparaître. Elle était en réalité toute seule. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider, même son père n'était pas là pour elle. Sa mère n'était plus présente à ses côtés.

Ce fut après qu'elle se souvint d'un détail : Fairy Tail. Son père était un mage et faisait partie de cette guilde. Elle-même possédait un petit pouvoir, sans doute pouvait-elle l'intégrer. Aussi minuscule fussent ses capacités, elle pouvait toujours tenter sa chance ; de toute façon, elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où se rendre. Et elle pourrait certainement se rapprocher de son père puis lui dire la vérité. Elle avait deux preuves : le testament ainsi que la photographie. Il ne la rejetterait sûrement pas.

Les années s'écoulèrent au sein de la famille que constituait cette guilde. Cana considérait les autres comme ses amis, ses compagnons, mais certainement pas comme ses parents, comme le souhaiterait Makarov. Si elle-même n'avait pas de véritable famille, comment pouvait-elle seulement en constituer une autre alors qu'elle était irremplaçable ? Lorsque le maître de Fairy Tail insistait sur le fait qu'ils étaient ses enfants, cela la faisait tristement sourire. Plus que tout, elle aurait désiré que ce fût Gildarts qui le lui dît. Or, il n'en fit rien.

Au fil du temps, la jeune fille apprit à contrôler son pouvoir et à devenir en conséquence plus puissante. Et, au passage, elle connut les joies de l'alcool. Son père revenait rarement à la guilde et n'y restait de toute manière jamais bien longtemps. À peine arrivé, il repartait déjà. Cana se rendit compte qu'il était considéré comme le mage le plus puissant du groupe, ce qui la fit se sentir honteuse : elle était sa fille, pourtant elle ne possédait pas un dixième de sa puissance. Elle était faible. Tellement faible qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à lui avouer la vérité, ni à le retenir le jour de leur rencontre.

Bien que Gildarts ne revînt que rarement, tous l'appréciaient et passaient du bon temps à ses côtés. Il était parfaitement bien intégré ; depuis combien de temps faisait-il partie de la guilde ? Cana posa un jour la question à un membre qui lui répondit qu'il était là depuis sa tendre enfance. C'était assurément la raison pour laquelle il était si puissant. Ses parents étaient probablement de talentueux mages ; sa mère ne maîtrisait pas du tout la magie, cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle était incapable de rivaliser avec son père. Son esprit de même que son corps ne devaient pas être suffisamment forts non plus.

Lorsque son père rentra, deux mois plus tard, il ne la reconnut pas comme étant la petite fille dans la rue. Il eut rapidement vent de son nom et du fait qu'ils étaient des camarades à présent puis repartit à nouveau en mission pour revenir presque un an après. Tous les autres enfants paraissaient bien s'entendre avec lui et elle les regardait avec envie lorsqu'il jouait avec eux, se sentant exclue. Elle aurait tout donné afin de se trouver à leur place.

Les années s'écoulèrent petit à petit. Cana croisait occasionnellement son père entre deux missions et essayait toujours de discuter avec lui. À chaque fois, elle avait essayé de lui avouer la vérité mais n'y était jamais parvenue. Sa voix se bloquait, son esprit l'empêchait de prononcer ces mots qui la dévoraient un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cela la tuait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Sa confiance en elle diminuait progressivement – et sa dépendance à l'alcool augmentait proportionnellement -, si bien qu'elle finit par ne plus oser lui dire.

Il fallait regarder la vérité en face : il était un mage surpuissant, populaire, aimé de tous. Elle ne lui apporterait rien et ne lui ferait que honte. Plus que tout, elle avait peur qu'il la détestât et la rejetât. Dans sa situation actuelle, elle ne serait qu'une gêne. En lui révélant son secret, il déciderait sans doute de revenir plus rarement à la guilde afin de ne pas la croiser, dégoûté d'être le père d'une telle créature. Si elle était enthousiaste en arrivant à Magnolia, à présent elle n'espérait plus rien.

Puis, lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, une occasion inattendue se présenta à elle : elle avait été nominée comme candidate pour devenir un mage de classe S. Cette nouvelle l'avait stupéfaite, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'on lui accorderait un tel privilège. À ce moment-là, elle prit une décision : si elle remportait ce test, cela signifierait donc qu'elle était digne d'être la fille de Gildarts. Elle pourrait enfin lui dire la vérité et il ne la rejetterait sûrement pas. Elle aurait enfin un père. Lorsqu'il l'encouragea après avoir appris la nouvelle, cela la motiva encore plus. La jeune fille était persuadée de réussir, coûte que coûte.

Pourtant, le destin ne fut pas tendre avec elle. Une jeune fille qui avait rejoint la guilde deux ans auparavant avait été choisie. Son nom était Mirajane. Sa défaite la démolit et elle but beaucoup plus que son corps ne pouvait le supporter ce soir-là. Elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail depuis sept ans et elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle n'était sans doute que bonne à rien. Lorsque Gildarts revint quatre mois plus tard, Cana n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop honteuse. Elle s'estima heureuse qu'il ne fût pas au courant de leur lien, cela lui évitait une honte inimaginable.

À sa grande surprise, elle fut encore choisie quatre fois. À chaque tentative, elle échoua. La troisième année, Erza Scarlett remporta le test. À côté de ces deux filles d'à peu près son âge, elle se sentait minable. Erza ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût arrivée à la guilde, ou presque. Mirajane, de son côté, avait été plus chanceuse : son frère et sa sœur se débrouillaient eux aussi plutôt bien, cela devait être génétique. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas hérité du talent de son père.

Après quatre essais, Cana prit une décision : elle réessaierait une seule et dernière fois. Si elle perdait une fois de plus, elle partirait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se torturer l'esprit. Si elle continuait de vivre cette vie, elle deviendrait folle et finirait assurément par lui dire la vérité par erreur, ce qu'elle regretterait au final. Elle lança des signaux de détresse à Lucy quelques jours avant le début du test, puis craqua avant de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Jamais auparavant elle n'en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Lucy était la première, certainement parce qu'elle la considérait comme une véritable amie…

À vrai dire, Cana avait hésité lorsque Makarov avait annoncé qu'elle était nominée une fois de plus. Après quatre échecs, cela ne servait à rien de persister. Toutefois, elle avait, au fond d'elle-même, envie d'essayer encore cette fois-ci. Inconsciemment, elle avait dû désirer demander conseil à Lucy, d'où le fait qu'elle lui révélât tout. Sa réaction l'avait surprise : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son amie s'impliquât autant dans cette histoire de manière à l'aider à devenir une mage de classe S. Ses paroles lui avaient redonné de l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

L'incident de Grimoire Heart avait mis en l'air tous ses plans. Elle avait profité de Lucy afin d'obtenir Fairy Glitter qu'elle avait été incapable de maîtriser au final, bien qu'elle fît partie de la guilde. À cet instant précis, elle s'était détestée. Elle n'avait songé qu'à elle-même au lieu de ses amis qui se battaient pour leur vie. Elle était égoïste. Elle ne méritait pas de faire partie de ce groupe. Elle ne méritait pas de rencontrer son père. Elle ne valait rien.

À présent, l'incident avec cette guilde noire était résolu, Makarov entendait bien reprendre le test le plus vite possible. Néanmoins, Cana n'y participerait plus. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : jamais elle ne deviendrait suffisamment digne pour lui. Elle n'était qu'une petite mage de deuxième rang sans valeur. Elle ne manquerait à personne, et certainement pas lui… Il ne la retiendrait pas. D'autres étaient déjà partis avant elle, de plus il n'avait aucune raison pour la retenir. Elle emporterait ce secret avec elle et Lucy n'en dirait sûrement rien. Cette dernière avait tout tenté de manière à la dissuader, en vain.

Ce qui la tua, ce fut lorsque Gildarts lui-même lui dit les trois règles pour partir de la guilde. Premièrement : ne jamais révéler des secrets qui pourraient se révéler être un handicap pour Fairy Tail. Deuxièmement : ne jamais reprendre contact avec des anciens employeurs pour un profit personnel. Troisièmement : bien que leurs chemins se soient séparés, vivre sa vie avec toute sa volonté, ne jamais la considérer comme étant sans valeur et ne jamais oublier ses amis qui l'aiment.

Elle avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps lorsqu'il lui annonça la troisième règle. Si seulement il savait. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Cana ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette ville. Trop de souvenirs y reposaient, ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux d'y retourner. Il lui fallait tourner cette page, disparaître de leurs vies et effacer leur existence. Elle devait continuer sa vie sans se retourner, sans regrets. Pourtant, c'était si douloureux…

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la gare, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour et de tout révéler à son père pour qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien et que rien ne les séparerait jamais plus. Si elle avait eu la force de le retenir douze ans plus tôt, lors de leur rencontre, tout aurait été différent. Ils seraient certainement devenus inséparables. Il l'aurait protégée de tous les dangers, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée seule. Elle n'aurait jamais ressenti ce vide qui se trouvait en elle depuis douze ans.

Le problème n'était pas seulement son père, mais aussi la guilde. Elle quittait ses seuls amis. Dorénavant, elle serait vraiment seule. Nul ne la soutiendrait. Les bagarres quotidiennes allaient lui manquer. Mira n'aurait plus besoin de commander autant d'alcool, puisqu'elle ne serait plus là pour le boire… Elle pourrait trouver de l'alcool partout où elle irait, cependant cela serait plus dur pour des amis et un père. Elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant. Cana essuya ses larmes tandis que le train entrait en gare. Une fois montée, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. C'était le point sans retour. Un virage majeur qui modifierait le cours de son existence. Elle avait tout quitté, ce train était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle avait pris cette décision de son plein gré, elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas le regretter.

Cana alla s'installer sur un banc. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle avait suffisamment souffert à cause de cette histoire. Il lui fallait à présent aller de l'avant sans plus regarder en arrière. Elle était décidée à laisser le passé derrière elle, à l'accepter puis, progressivement, l'oublier. Elle ne reverrait plus aucune de ces personnes, sauf peut-être par pur hasard, dans la rue… Ils ne seraient alors plus que des étrangers. Et son père, qui partait en missions dans des lieux isolés, ne croiserait plus jamais son chemin. Elle en avait fini avec eux.

Car, après tout, elle avait un père, mais lui n'avait pas de fille.

 


End file.
